1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug having an improved releasing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,712, issued to Schwiebert et al. on Apr. 17, 2007, discloses a module plugged into a cage. The module has a housing including a top wall, and a release mechanism assembled to the top wall. The cage has a resilient latch tab adapted to receive a post formed on the housing top wall. The release mechanism includes an integrated structure having a wedge-shaped front adapted to lift the latch tab for releasing the module from the cage. The top wall needs to have a thickness sufficient to form a pocket for receiving the wedge-shaped front of the integrated structure. The need for increased thickness adjacent the post is detrimental to changing the module into a smaller and thinner style.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,551, issued to Schulz et al. on Aug. 9, 2005, discloses a pluggable transceiver having a housing and a release mechanism mounted thereon. The transceiver is inserted into a cage having a latch tab with a receiving hole. The housing has a cam configured to be latched with the receiving hole of the latch tab. The release mechanism is attached to the housing and selectively movable between a first position and a second position to release the cam from the receiving hole. The release mechanism has a chamfered, guiding surface to release the latching tab from the cam of the housing. Thus, the release mechanism needs a space sufficient for permitting a sliding movement from the first position to the second position. The need for a large space is not beneficial to designing the transceiver into a smaller and thinner style either.
Hence, a plug having an improved release mechanism for obtaining a thinner and smaller profile is desired.